


R & R

by zaraegis



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, how to fluster the sexy disembodied voice dictating your life 101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/pseuds/zaraegis
Summary: "Stanley? What are you-oh! Oh. Hmm I see what the problem is now."Stanley looked up hopefully at the rustle of papers, faintly imagining the man rifling through packets of notes and binders."Here we go! How about a nice relaxing nap of say...five minutes?"Stanley's face fell.





	R & R

Stanley was tired.

He'd been looping for a dozen restarts already and his eyes were bleary and heavy as he stared at his blinking empty computer screen. His feet pounded in his once sensible shoes from walking so much of the same hallways and stairs and rooms.

Stanley was _TIRED_.

He started typing T-I-R-E-D into his computer until the Narrator took notice.

"Stanley? What are you-oh! Oh. Hmm I see what the problem is now."

Stanley looked up hopefully at the rustle of papers, faintly imagining the man rifling through packets of notes and binders.

"Here we go! How about a nice relaxing nap of say...five minutes?"

Stanley's face fell.

"No? Well, we can go 8 minutes if you REALLY want but any longer than that- hey! Where are you going Stanley? I was in the middle of talking I'll have you know!" A sigh resounded through the office as Stanley marched undettered through the hallways.

When he reached his destination he smiled and pointed at the lounge couch as if to say 'look here it is, this is what I'm talking about!' which caused the Narrator to groan deeply in annoyance. The sound sent _something_ sparking up Stanley's spine but he shook it off and went about taking off his shoes. After a moments thought, his shirt as well, leaving him in regrettably stiff office slacks and his undershirt.

Wadding up his shirt he almost whistled as the Narrator tutted reprovingly at him while he laid his head on it and curled up to fit on the couch. A pointed silence filled the room as Stanley let his aching body rest.

He blinked open one eye as the lights dimmed to near darkness and closed it again with a smile as he heard a petulant: "Fine, see you in 8 hours or so then. Sweet dreams, Stanley."

-

He was slow to wake, body feeling like it wanted to sleep for another _year_ or at least 5 more minutes, but a sharp _EH-HEM_ kept him from sinking back to sleep. That damn bastard, it couldn't have been 8 hours already?

"Stanley, I know you're awake- get _UP_."

He sounded odd, Stanley fuzzily thought as he turned and curled up as much as he could against cushions. It sent a languid wave of pleasure into his gut that wiped the blur from his thoughts. _OH_.

"I see you've noticed your little- ah- inconvinience. I was completely prepared to leave you to your rest but you kept- _moaning_ and- and embarrassing yourself."

Sounds like the only one embarrassed was the Narrator, Stanley thought, trying to stifle the urge his hips had to hump forward at the novelty of flustered stammering.

He paused and closely examined that last thought. _I like that_ , he realized, biting his lip and slowly inching his hand down.

"-and that's really not what my game is about really, Stanley how base and _unartistic_ of you-what are you-"

There was an abrupt silence as Stanley unzipped and slowly began stroking himself.

There were some false starts, as if the Narrator just couldn't get the words out. Rage?

The lights were slowly brightening, Stanley realized before he had to shut his eyes at the ripple of pleasure his speeding stroke granted him. _God_ why hadn't he been doing this? How could he have forgotten?

His skin prickled as he remembered he was in the _office lounge_ , the urgency of his very public misdeeds sending shivers of excitement through him. He mashed his face sloppily into the cushions in front of him but couldn't completely stifle the embarrasingly loud moan.

If he didn't stop he was going to end this all too soon. He forced his hand still and rolled back over, panting when he realized how lightheaded he was.

" **Stanley** " The deep, sultry, growl immediately made him buck up.

The lights were back up again, perhaps brighter than they were before. Was he really so angry? Stanley was being quiet and had actually tried to cover himself up as well as he was able!

The dirty _rough_ sex voice spoke up again, Stanley nearly whining at how he could almost feel the voice like a throbbing bass in his chest. "Those slacks look very uncomfortable Stanley. Tut, tut we can't have that. _Take them off._ "

He had them down his thighs before he could even think to do so otherwise. He'd do anything the Narrator told him if he said it like _that_ to be quite honest.

" **Very good!** Oh, now _this_ we can have fun with."

He kicked off his briefs and waited a beat to hear an admonishment but the heavy silence was unbroken so it couldn't have been too forward of him. He leaned back and kicked one foot up on the backrest and kept the other planted firmly on the floor to help his hips gyrate up easier. There was a plastic creaking noise, one he'd heard a million times in his life.

The sound of someone leaning forward in an office chair, trying to get a better look at a monitor.

"That slow pace must be excruciating, surely you can go _faster_."

Stanley closed his eyes, partly due to the sparking heat coiling back between his thighs as his hand sped up, partly because he wanted no distractions from the man's voice.

" **Faster** , Stanley."

Were the words getting breathier or was that just Stanley panting loudly?

It was too fast, he muzzily thought, he was going to come and they'd go back to "go left Stanley" and "Do this Stanley" "Do that Stanley". A bead of sweat dripped down his face and he wondered if the Narrator was also doing innappropriate things at his desk, trying to keep his chair from creaking damningly.

The thought made him spread his legs as far as they could go and gaze up imploring at the ceiling. _God_ he felt so empty, how hadn't he noticed? His poor hole clenched on nothing, sending pitiful spasms up his spine.

" ** _Stop._** "

He gritted his teeth and pushed down on the base of his cock, willing back the orgasm he felt brimming close. When he fluttered open his eyes he realized there was a high pitched whining coming from _him_. He let it taper off, panting open-mouthed and burying a hand in his hair to try to tug away the need to buck up.

"Do you need anything Stanley, I feel you're still _unfulfilled_..?"

Shit, that should not have been as hot as it sounded. Stanley nodded frantically, feeling completely irrational tears prick at his eyes at the need and the knowledge that he couldn't have what he _needed_ what did Stanley expect really?

The sound of a drawer clicking open jolted him up, heart racing and embarrassment flushing through him. There was a side table- had that been there before?- and there was something in it now.

He reached in, curious and felt his face heat up when he came back out with a huge yellow dildo. It was thicker than his forearm and he gulped at the thought of it in him.

"Hmm, now that I look at it, that one might be a _bit_ too much for right now. But the look on your face was absolutely **delectable**."

Stanley put it back in and closed the drawer with a sharp snap. It made the Narrator laugh, a quiet private chuckle that raised the hairs on his neck in the most _interesting_ of ways.

" _Here we go_ , let's try this."

Stanley reached into the popped open drawer and came out with another yellow dildo, this one a much more reasonable size. A bottle of lube was placed next to it so he grabbed that too.

"Now preparation is important, so you'll have to do **exactly as I say, understand**?"

Stanley tried to cover the full body shudder by falling back on the couch, dildo put aside for now and snapping open the plastic lid on the lube. Judging by the soft chuckle it got him, he failed.

-

By the time he was stretched enough, he was panting once more and flushed red to his ears. He might also have just been conditioned to whimper whenever the words " Add another finger now, pet." were uttered.

When he finally slid in the dildo,it had his cock twitching and a string of precome pearling down the head at the stretch and resistance. His heaving moan had an echo that reverberated in the walls.

" ** _Ohhhh, yes._** Well done, Stanley. Ready now?"

He adjusted his hips a bit to let it settle heavy against his prostate, before sending a thumbs up at the ceiling. The growl that had smoothed out a bit came back with a vengence.

" **Good, now _fuck_ up into it, there's a good boy, Stanley**."

Oh god. He whimpered at that eloquent voice swearing filthy and pumped the dildo in and out shakily before setting a rhythm. This time, the warm coil of heat in his gut took a while to properly reach unbearable levels but with the soft panting that reached ears it was making a valiant effort to push him over to orgasm.

He didn't even bother to stroke himself this time, just keeping a tight grip on the base to prevent himself from shooting off too early. _God_ it was good, better than earlier for sure, a sharper deeper pleasure that spiked whenever he heard the small groans and bitten off exclamations of the Narrator.

He was grinding it deep, reluctant to pull it out and giving his cramping hand a small break when he was warned only by a thoughtful hum from the other man.

"I wonder..."

'That's never good' thought Stanley faintly, through the pleasure. And then Stanley thought nothing at all as the dildo buzzed to life and dumped an excrutiating amount of liquid pleasure in his system. Only the reflexive tightening of his fist kept him from spilling then and there.

It wasn't a dildo, Stanley realized, it was a _vibrator_. And three guesses as to who had the controller.

"That was quite a scream, Stanley! But keep a tight hold of it will you, it's _slipping_."

There was definately an amused air to that last part, but Stanley was too busy arching back as the vibration slowed and sped up with maddening regularity to do anything about it.

Only when the vibrations stopped completely did he pay attention to his words.

"Keep a _tight_ grip Stanley."

He closed his eyes to try to catch his breath. Then glared blearily up at the Narrator and defiantly scooted down and swung his legs over the couch armrests. Sighing out shakily when it kept the vibrator snug up against the part that made him see stars.

"...If you wanted to be bent over a sofa and _ridden hard_ , you could have just _said_ so Stanley." This was accompanied by the fastest vibration being ramped up as Stanley opened his mouth in aroused shock around a hoarse gasp.

The image of a strong, warm body against his, bouncing Stanley on his cock and growling filthy epithets into his ear was _too_ much-

-

"Awake yet, love?" The Narrator sounded downright _languid_.

Like he was feeling the same tingling afterglow Stanley was waking up to. Perhaps he was, Stanley had blacked out after a cursory clean up with his undershirt. He felt wonderfully sore and used, stretching out languidly, completely naked and uncaring now after all that.

"Hmm, yes, all rested up then?" Stanley had the amusing feeling of being given a thorough once over, and let his legs fall open casually, smiling sleepily.

" _Well rested_ , indeed."

The door to go back to his cubicle opened promptly and Stanley felt his smile fade as the offensively perky tones of the Narrator piped up.

"Come now, Stanley, I've got a _wonderful_ new idea for a game we could play!"

He sat up and reached for his discarded shirt, lying rumpled on the floor face set in a blank mask.

"Ah! No, no, where you're going you won't need that. Or any other articles of clothing, really."

Interesting.

He padded on socked feet to the door, finally noticing it didn't lead down a hallway but to a completely black space. Stanley considered it and walked back to the couch, scooping up the half filled bottle of lube.

"Good thinking Stanley! You're a quick learner after all, _darling_."

Stanley shivered. Went through the door.


End file.
